


Interrupted

by Scribewraith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribewraith/pseuds/Scribewraith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney, Ronon and a barn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Obake and Ivy  
> This is written based on the picture I got for the picfor1000 Year 4 Challenge on lj.  
> 

John had left with one of the Mayor's daughters, ostensibly to be shown the town's defences against the Wraith, and knowing Sheppard he probably believed that was all that he was going to be doing. But experience had shown Rodney that John would probably come back to the rooms they had been given with a barely concealed hickey and a strut to his stride that hadn't been there when he left.

When the Mayor's wife asked Teyla if she would like to see some local artistry, he and Ronon had glanced at each other and then smiled at the suggestion. Rodney said that he might go for a walk to find any signs of technology that could be useful and Ronon quickly offered to go with him for protection. Teyla smiled, happy that she didn't have to worry about Rodney getting into trouble without anyone there to look out for him and left.

They had passed the barn on the way into the village and despite the hay and horseshit it was the first place with any semblance of privacy that they could get into. After a quick glance to see if any of the locals were around, and only seeing a couple of horses hitched to posts outside the barn, he pushed Ronon inside and up against one of the stall doors. Ronon was already bending down to kiss him and Rodney slid his hand along the back of Ronon's leather trousers, pulling him forcibly closer. Ronon's groan matched his own.

There was only really one place they could go to do this. Rodney pulled back and pointed Ronon towards the large pile of hay, knowing they'd have a tricky time afterward explaining how it got into their clothes. He was actually kind of grateful when Ronon reached out and grabbed a blanket that was hanging over one of the stalls and threw it onto the ground before pushing him down.

He reached up to tug at the buckle on Ronon's belt, giving in and slipping his hand in, enjoying Ronon's gasp and thrust in reaction. Ronon's cock felt great in his hand. His other hand trailed over Ronon's waist and then began to tackle the trousers again. Ronon grinned down at him and slapped his hand away, pulling back from his grasping hand, and Rodney lay back on his elbows watching as Ronon eased himself out.

"Do you want to...?" Ronon asked and he nodded. Ronon knelt over him and shifted up so that his cock was brought up to Rodney's mouth. Ronon gasped as Rodney swirled his tongue around the head and then shifted so that in one motion he had taken as much of Ronon as he could. Ronon began to gently thrust and Rodney quickly fell into a rhythm that he knew, from experience, would bring Ronon to completion. With a loud groan, Ronon's body relaxed and he fell forward, bracing himself, arms either side of Rodney's shoulders. His chest heaved as he panted, bringing his heart rate back to normal.

Rodney watched patiently as Ronon's eyes regained focus. When he finally looked down, smiling affectionately, Rodney grinned back - then pointedly looked at his crotch and back up. Ronon shifted his weight and then reached down to kiss him slowly. "Impatient, aren't you?" Ronon said against his ear. Rodney nodded. Ronon leaned down to kiss his neck above the collar of his shirt.

"Where are you guys?"

It took a moment to register that Sheppard was not in fact standing above them. It was the same moment it took them to break apart, look around and start fumbling at their clothes. Sheppard's breathe sounded harsh through the headphones.

"Shit, Shit."

Ronon was fumbling around looking for his headpiece, which had fallen to the ground. Rodney tapped on his and said, "we're, uh, looking for technology."

"Well you might want to get out of wherever you are and start running."

"Oh. What did you do this time?" Ronon held a hand out to help Rodney get up, looking apologetic about the interruption.

"Why do you always think it's my fault, Rodney? Are you moving?"

"Yes, yes, we're moving. And I think it's your fault because it's obviously not mine and Teyla always seems to resolve any problems in our favour." He straightened his clothes and stood behind Ronon, who was looking out the door, gun in one hand, checking for anyone who might be coming. He nodded and they snuck out of the barn.

Rodney looked back towards the town and wasn't all that surprised to see a mob of townspeople chasing John and Teyla as they came down the main street and directly towards the barn. Ronon was already unhitching the horses, bringing them over so that Rodney could get on.

"You, what?" Rodney looked at him aghast. "I've never..." Ronon ignored him, lifting him onto the horse and yelling to attract John and Teyla's attention. He got up behind Rodney and pulled the reins, directing the horse out of the town. Rodney turned once to see John and Teyla following them on the other horse and then held on for dear life as Ronon pushed them fast towards the gate.

It wasn't until the briefing that they finally heard the full story of why they had been interrupted. When Ronon and Rodney had disappeared, the villagers had become unsettled and decided to implement their trap earlier than they had initially planned. John's seductress had been sent to drug him so that he could be passed on to the Genii for trade concessions and protection. John had become suspicious when the seduction had turned obvious, even to him, and called on Teyla. When the Genii suddenly appeared, they decided to make a quick run for it.

Rodney couldn't resist adding as they left the briefing: "So that's four for four?"

John just smacked his head as he walked past and growled. He didn't notice the hay that fell to the floor at Rodney's feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 30 Mar 2006 at [Wraithbait Archive](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=6339&warning=12)


End file.
